Severin Ravens
Skills/ Abilities Skills/ Abilities: Hyper Energy Production. His body gets all it needs automatically, infact, some of his organs have been changed. His food sack, for an example, has been replaced by an organic energy producer. Even though he has huge amounts of useless energy, he found a way to use it. In form of his suit. The Golden Guy Mark I It is the first model, it is focused around mobillity and thrusters. The suit's armor is very light and doesn't offer much protection. It has a transformator installed, so it can convert his natural energy into something the suit can use. His martial arts is Gyuk-Mo-Doo a style his father picked up and perfected, while he was traveling the world. It involves moves like jumping spin kicks, sommersault drop kicks, basic punches and spinning elbows. Basically he is a martial artist with flight right now. Since The Golden Guy Mark I doesn't have any offense. Character Background Character Background: He went to school like every other kid. He felt like he needed something more, than just using his fathers martial art. Gyuk-Mo-Doo. He wanted to do something in the world, to prove himself. Anything to get away from the fleeting "Normal" days. He began street fighting, him vs all the deliquents in the area. Slowly accumelating fighting experience, he became better and better at fighting. His father had done a great job in training him, at some point he completely lost the fear of fighting normal people. Before he got his power, he even battled against some super powered punks. Some of the more memorable were Shock Fist and The Iron Fist Of The West District. having gained a lot of respect from fighters in the area, he considered becoming a martial arts hero, like the ones on tv. His genes had bigger plans. One day it just happened, he had felt really energetic lately when suddenly the aura burst forth in the middle of the street. Thinking to himself "Oh Yea! This is what i waited for!" He showed his dad it, Lars burst into tears. His only son had his power just in another form! Finally someone to share immortality with, they began testing what it was exactly. He told Severin that the key was to know what you can do, "Understand thyself and a path shall be shown". They began to realize, that with his power popping up every now and then, he couldn't go to school normally. Lars found the academy, which sounded perfect for the situation they were in. Severin said goodbye to his family. his friends came over before he left and said they would miss him, and they wished him luck in America. Mentality Severin is ruthless, vicious and tenacious against his enemies, yet he is mercyfull if he has won. He says he himself has no right to judge and punish others, he just does what he feels like. He doesn't like the idea of prison, so he usually just gives his enemies a good beating. He would feel bad about ruining someones life, by sending them to prison. Placing someone in a position, he wouldn't want to be in himself, is just plain wrong from his personal opinion. He likes doing showy things, because it makes him feel badass. Severin Ravens AKA The Ultimate Golden Guy